


Like Never Before

by TheQueenAndTheSaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Arguing, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots, Jealousy, Oblivious, One Shot, Romance, Set Up, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndTheSaviour/pseuds/TheQueenAndTheSaviour
Summary: Sick of their bosses constantly arguing and making their jobs harder, Regina's Assistant Belle and Emma's Deputy Ruby team up to get their bosses together. It's a bumpy ride as they try to navigate the murky waters of Regina Mills and Emma Swan's fluctuating relationship... Will they succeed or will it only serve to push the pair further away from each other? (Some parts are slightly M)





	Like Never Before

‘Yeah, so Mayor Mills is going to need that paperwork by tomorrow.’ Ruby sighed into the phone, her eyes inspecting the ceiling. 

‘Emma wasn’t kidding when she said Regina gives her extra work.’ She looked over the mountain of paperwork that she was yet to read, check, sign and file away. Her eyes quickly returned to the ceiling. 

‘Trust me, Rubes. I know. She’s been in a foul mood recently.’ Belle’s soft voice pattered through the phone laced with sympathy. ‘You know she likes to take it out on Emma.’  
With a grunt, Ruby sat up in her chair. ‘Yeah, but what she doesn’t realise is that Emma is out there doing proper police work and I’m the one who gets punished!’ 

‘I know, I know- listen, I’m going to have to go. Regina’s shouting.’ Belle didn’t give Ruby a chance to respond before the phone was cut off. As she looked over the mountain of paperwork with disgust, she reminded herself that it could be worse. She winced a she imaged the stress Belle would be going through right now. 

Starting on the first file requested for tomorrow, Ruby was lost in her own thoughts. She cursed Emma silently because most of the paperwork had been filled in wrong and needed to be changed. Regina might be demanding, but her job would be so much easier if Emma just took some care! It’s not that hard to fill the sheets in correctly; Emma just knew that the scruffier they were, the miniscule mistakes that she made- Well, they’d annoy Mayor Mills. 

Once again, it was Ruby who suffered. The Deputy had to correct them because last time she didn’t, they were returned to her desk. 

Like children. 

That was the best way to describe Emma and Regina.

Everybody in the whole town agreed. They knew of the rivalry, encouraged it on some occasions and laughed when the two women fell for it. 

The arguments and bickering had been funny when Ruby first started her role as Deputy. 

That was over a year ago. 

Now, it just got in the way of her work and annoyed her. Worst of all, she was impacted by their juvenile-

‘Afternoon, Deputy.’

Ruby looked up. Emma only used her title when she was angry.

When something had gone wrong. 

‘Emma, are you okay?’ She asked tentatively, wondering who she had dealt with in the morning, or if Henry was okay, or-

‘Well actually, I’ve had a terrible morning.’ The blonde grunted as she sat at her desk. She squeezed her forehead and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. ‘It’s Regina, I don’t know who she thinks she is-’

And Ruby zoned out. She continued with the file she was working on, her internal monologue continuing her critique of Emma and Regina. 

Yes, so, she was the one who was punished for their arguments and childish behaviour. No wonder Henry was always coming up with schemes and getting angry with them – she didn’t blame him. Poor thing was probably trapped in the middle in the same way. She couldn’t imagine actually living with this.

She looked up at Emma who was still cursing Regina. ‘And then she had the audacity to say that I’m the problem! Well, I told her that I won’t-’

A new-found sympathy came over her, thinking of Belle. Regina would be so difficult to handle right now. 

‘Rubes?’ She heard Emma say, meeting blue expectant eyes. ‘Did you hear that?’ 

‘sorry, I was just reading this.’ Her eyes flicked toward the mistake riddled paperwork below her. ‘What did you say?’

‘I was just checking that you’d be okay to come in an hour early tomorrow for your night shift.’ That wasn’t phrased like a question, Ruby didn’t respond for a moment. ‘Obviously  
paid, it’s just, I’m picking Henry up from his football club after school. She thinks I don’t do enough for him outside of the fun parts and weekends so I offered. Apparently he’s struggling and she wants me to do some extra work with him… Like I’m any good!’

Ruby didn’t need to know who ‘she’ was. That ‘she’ was discussed so often in this often, she may as well start taking shots every time she was mentioned. She’d be drunk twenty minutes in to her shift, every shift, and it would probably make working with Emma more bearable. At this point, as much as she loved her best friend, she could lean over and strangle the blonde until she forgot who the bloody Mayor was.

‘That’s fine, Em.’ Ruby looks down, ignoring the obvious bait put in front of her. She would not bite and tell Emma that Regina was in the wrong, because that would lead to further Regina bashing that she didn’t want or need to be a part of.

‘Thanks Rubes, she just really gets under my skin.’ 

Just like that, the bashing continued. Ruby’s eyes flicked to the clock. Four hours. They were going to be a long four hours…

 

. . .

 

‘That woman!’ Regina began, pacing her room. ‘Every day there’s something new. It’s like she’s doing this on purpose. It’s like she’s been put on this Earth to ruin my life.’  
Belle was silent as she watched Regina, her eyes following the pacing woman. 

‘Cancel my 3 o’clock.’ She didn’t even look Belle in the eyes. ‘I can’t be dealing with that incessant idiot of a man, right now.’ 

Belle nodded, heading out of the office and toward her desk. 

Picking up the office phone, she dialled Sidney’s number and waited. 

Emma coming over seemed stupid. Why she needed to come over and wind Regina up, she’ll never know. She could’ve got Ruby to pass on whatever message it was that sent them spiralling into an argument. THAT would have been simpler. It would have also avoided Belle having to deal with both an agitated Regina and disappointed Sidney.

Whilst the arguing might not be a daily occurrence, this feud is seemingly never ending. Tapping her pen, she waited for the man to answer his phone. 

‘Sidney Glass, how can I help?’ 

Belle took a moment to steady herself, ready for the backlash. ‘It’s just Mayor Mills’ assistant Belle. I’m just calling because the Mayor isn’t feeling well and has to unfortunately cancel the meeting this afternoon. We can obviously re-arrange at a suitable time-’

She heard a sigh and braced herself for the bark. ‘Fine, but this is extremely disappointing. For goodness sake, I’ve made myself free fort the afternoon for this! And I’m a very busy man.’ Belle couldn’t imagine he was particularly busy with anything else, but she refrained from giving her opinion. ‘I expect another appointment. It must be next week and  
it must be in the afternoon.’

Belle looked over Regina’s diary and saw that Thursday afternoon was the only free slot she had. ‘Mr Glass,’ she began, but was interrupted by his harsh tone. 

‘Any day except Thursday.’ 

Belle slumped and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long phone call. 

It took 37 minutes for the pair to come to an agreement. Belle knew this because whilst he complained down the phone, her eyes didn’t leave the clock on the wall. Putting the phone back in its place, she stood and made her way back to Regina’s office.

She knocked quietly, twice. ‘Yes?’ Regina called back, steely. 

The door creaked open, Belle popped her head around. ‘Everything is cancelled for the afternoon. Is there anything else I can do for you?’

Regina was behind her desk, mouth in a pout and eyes locked on her laptop. ‘Coffee from Granny’s. Mocha, extra hot.’ 

‘Extra cream and chocolate?’ Belle asked. Reinga only drink black coffee. Usually. A mocha was her ‘Emma has bugged me so much that I need both caffeine and sugar to calm down, perk me up and still be able to work afterward.’

Regina stopped typing, her eyes snapping to Belle’s. ‘You know me so well.’ With that, Belle was dismissed. 

She hated when Regina wanted a mocha because that meant walking to Granny’s. Black coffee could be made at the office in the town hall. Then, she could get on with what she  
needs to complete before the end of the day. She would put a bet on that she’d be late out now.

Her mind cast back to Ruby, she hoped that the other woman was having a better day than her. But with the mood that Emma left in, it was unlikely. 

Passing the station on the way to Granny’s, she decided to pick up a milkshake for Ruby and drop it to her on the way back… As a sort of ‘hope Emma isn’t too horrible to you because of my boss’ gift. Although, they were both as bad as each other. 

Belle ordered a strawberry milkshake, mocha with extra chocolate and extra cream, and a latte with a shot of hazelnut for herself. 

As she waited for the coffee, she noticed that Granny was smirking at her. ‘Tough day for Regina?’ 

With a roll of her eyes, she muttered ‘something like that.’

‘They arguing again? Regina and Emma?’ She nodded, laughing lightly at the fact the whole town knew. ‘Honestly, there is just too much between them. Too much anger, disappointment, regret, jealousy over Henry.’ 

Again, Belle just nodded. ‘I don’t know how they keep it up! And I have no idea how you put up with it all.’ She didn’t respond to this, internally considering her own reasons and being silently grateful to Regina for more than the other woman would ever know.

‘They just hate each other. It’s exhausting.’

‘They don’t hate each other.’ Belle looked up and scoffed. 

‘Then you obviously haven’t seen half of the arguments I have!’ Belle shook her head, incredulously. 

‘They have all those emotions, too much anger, jealousy, but they also care too hard. There’s a fine line between love and hate, Belle. They cross it every day.’

Belle couldn’t respond at first. She hadn’t ever thought about that. Thought of the Mayor and the Sheriff as ever caring for each other, almost unbelieving. ‘They do?’ She wasn’t convinced at all. 

‘Of course.’ Granny said, without thinking. ‘Your drinks.’ Belle picked up the cardboard holder and set off, shouting a thank you. Thanking her for more than the drinks. 

Maybe Regina and Emma could be friends. 

It would sure as hell make her life a lot easier. 

Smiling, she made her way to the station.

Using her back to push open the door, she walks in and sets her drinks down. ‘Sheriff in?’ Ruby shakes her head. 

‘No, she got a call out, thankfully. She’s doing my head in talking about Regina all the time, I could strangle her!’ Belle smirked and handed her the milkshake. 

‘I thought as much. Thought you could use this.’ Ruby smiles the first genuine smile of the day and mutters a thank you as she takes a sip. ‘I’ve got to go or Regina’s will go cold.’

Ruby looks sympathetic. ‘I know, she’s the exact same as Emma.’ Belle watches Ruby for a moment. ‘Are you free tonight?’ Ruby’s eyes jerk upwards from the drink and stare intently at Belle. ‘I mean, I need to talk to you about something, well, about Emma and Regina and I don’t have time now, but I think you’ll like it.’

Ruby deflates a little, it’s hardly noticeable but Belle picks up on it and wonders why she seems disappointed. ‘Of course, sounds great. Rabbit Hole at… say… 8?’ Belle agrees, thinking she’ll have three hours from leaving work to shower and be ready. 

‘See you there!’ Belle grimaces as she thinks about her boss waiting for her, hoping that the drink will be correct or there will be hell to pay.

 

. . .

 

It comes to 8 and both women are sat in The Rabbit Hole, Ruby nursing a cocktail and Belle sipping wine. 

‘So, Emma and Regina?’ 

Belle thinks for a moment. ‘Okay, this might sound crazy but hear me out.’ Ruby looks expectantly. ‘So, I think that they care about each other and we can make them friends so that our lives will be so much easier, I just don’t know how to do that.’ Ruby’s face contorts into a look of confusion. 

‘You think they care about each other?’ For a moment, Belle thinks that Ruby is going to laugh in her face with the incredulity in her voice. But then, something changes, it clicks into place. ‘I’m not sure if they’ll ever be friends but Emma cares that she’s safe.’

Belle nods, ‘it’s a start.’ Ruby regards the woman next to her for a moment, still thinking. 

‘Why do you want to do this?’ Ruby asks lightly, genuinely curious. 

‘Well, it will make our lives easier for one!’ Ruby agrees, taking a swig of her cocktail. 

‘True, I don’t know how you work for that dragon.’ Belle winces. 

‘Look, Regina might be a bit full on, I get that. But Emma is just as bad, and anyway, I care about her.’ Ruby holds her hands up in mock surrender. 

‘I like Regina too, of course I do, I just know how she can treat people when she’s angry.’ Ruby explains, still gazing at the other woman with curiosity. ‘Besides, I know Emma is just as bad.’

‘She really is, Ruby. It’s like she comes over on purpose just to upset Regina!’ Ruby shakes her head. 

‘Okay, look, Emma wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t want to upset her… She just…’ Ruby tries to think of any reason that Emma would go over to Regina’s office to wind her up. 

‘Wants to see her.’ Belle completes, a small smile forming on her face. A look of realisation hits Ruby. ‘That’s why they don’t stay out of each other’s way! Because they want to see  
each other and the only way they can do that is through the arguments.’

Ruby isn’t sure she’s convinced and asks, ‘you make it sound like Emma’s got a crush on her or something and I do not think…’ Ruby’s eyes mirror Belle’s wide ones, both silent now. 

The women break out into a laugh and it lasts for at least five minutes before Belle forces out ‘we should have noticed this before.’

‘It’s so obvious!’

‘To everyone but them, obviously.’

‘When Regina jumped in front of that arrow to protect her!’

‘No wonder Emma was crying when we thought Regina was dead.’

Belle and Ruby stare in wonder. Like they’ve cracked the biggest riddle in history. 

‘No wonder Emma hated Robin, he was so lovely.’

‘How didn’t we see this sooner?’

‘Because anything they do that’s even slightly caring, they say it’s for Henry!’ 

Children. Ruby couldn’t help but roll her eyes and think of her earlier assessment as completely correct, they are both children!

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Belle asked, eying her partner in crime with glee. Ruby looked back into those blue eyes, searching them for a second.

‘Okay, we need to find a way to get them to admit their feelings for each other. We’ve got to get under their skin.’

‘We don’t want more arguing!’ Belle chipped in, frowning. ‘We want them to admit they like each other, not get one of them murdered.’

‘I know, but sometimes you need a reason to admit how you feel.’ Ruby said, with a matter of fact tone, a small smirk playing on her lips. ‘I think I’ve got some ideas…’

Catching onto the smirk, Belle returned the look. They discussed their differing ideas and thought of ways to orchestrate them without being obvious with their involvement. Belle was giggling into her fourth glass of wine, a hand atop Ruby’s thigh, her shoulder pushing harshly into the brunette’s, when the Deputy decided that enough was enough. 

‘We need to head home. Up early tomorrow to start with the plan.’ 

Belle’s smile faded as she watched Ruby stand quickly, grabbing her jacket. A shift in the mood confused her, but she followed the other woman, agreeing quietly. 

At the door, Ruby turned toward Belle, as though she was about to say something.

‘See you later, Ruby.’

The woman in front of her began her retreat into the setting sun. Ruby’s hand rested on the back of her neck, a sinking feeling settling her stomach that told her that some how she had ruined something. She wasn’t sure what exactly she had ruined, but she didn’t like it.

 

. . .

 

Ruby slept in late, almost glad she was on the night shift after the previous evening. She couldn’t stop thinking about Belle and the odd way things ended. 

She looked at her phone. No texts. 12:53. Ruby ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and took a shower. First stop, Mulan. 

This part of the plan was genius. Ruby knew she had outdone herself. 

Knocking on the door to her flat, she waited patiently, moving back on her heels and playing with the hem of her jacket. 

‘Ruby?’ Mulan questioned, slightly confused. ‘Hey, yeah, I know we were supposed to be going out tomorrow but I was just going to ask a favour.’ Mulan moved to the side and gestured for her friend to come in. 

‘Hi, Aurora!’ Ruby called as she walked in, smirking. ‘When are you two going to tell everyone already?’ Both women blushed, looking anywhere but eachother. 

‘It’s still new, I don’t know.’ Mulan muttered, saving both the embarrassment. ‘Now. Favour?’ 

‘Oh yeah, it’s just Emma’s picking up Henry from soccer practice today and I know you’re Captain of the women’s team, I thought it would be nice if you could do some training with him. Emma’s hopeless and so am I, but he’s struggling, so…’ 

Mulan barely allowed her to finish before she agreed. ‘That’s such a lovely idea, of course I will!’ She glanced at Elsa who was smiling encouragingly. ‘I’m off work tonight so why not.’

Ruby tried not to think of the alternative motive for doing this, and concentrated on how it would benefit both Emma and Henry, and even Mulan would have fun. ‘Brilliant, well, I’ll leave you lovebirds to it! The station at ten to five sound okay?’

After agreeing, a satisfied Ruby made her way over to the diner for lunch before she’d be needed at the station. She loved to see Granny whenever she could, both women worked way too much. After ordering she made her way over to the booth and took out her phone. 

She took a few minutes to consider what she was going to say.

Mulan’s agreed, you’ll have to let me know how it goes. X

Afterward, Ruby makes her way to work, just before Mulan arrives.

‘Emma, I mentioned Henry to Mulan and she offered her soccer expertise.’ Before Emma could respond, Mulan was walking into the office in shorts and a loose fitting t shirt grinning at both women. 

The blonde looked between the women, then faced Mulan. ‘You’re a lifesaver, see, Regina wants me to help Henry improve but I’m terrible! This will be great, Regina’s going to love it!’ The blonde thought for a second. ‘Henry will be grateful too.’ 

Both women walked to pick Henry up, making small talk on the way. It was then Mulan decided to slip into the conversation that she and Elsa were an item. Emma grinned and commented that she ‘called it.’ Rolling her eyes, Mulan responded in kind ‘we haven’t really told anyone yet, it’s still early days, you know how it is.’ 

Emma nodded with a smile, but she didn’t really know how it was. The smile faded slowly. She didn’t usually allow herself to dwell on the missing piece in her life. Sometimes it’s hard when you don’t have someone who cares for you… And in a town like this, she couldn’t imagine it coming anytime soon. She couldn’t imagine it. 

Her eyes were glazed over as they entered the school gates, watching Henry trying and failing to do kick-ups along with the rest of his class. ‘At least he’s enthusiastic.’ Emma jerks from her reverie and laughs in response. 

He keeps up his enthusiasm when Emma explains that Mulan is there to do some extra training with him. They find some space in the park and begin passing the ball between each other. ‘Okay, Emma, you have to join in!’ Henry’s puppy dog eyes encouraged her and suddenly, the blonde found herself chasing Henry’s lost footballs. 

Emma was watching Mulan and Henry interact with an easy smile. Her mind was drifting back to Regina and the argument yesterday, followed by the silent treatment today. She was dreading dropping Henry home and having the awkward ‘front door talk.’

‘No, no, it’s in the hips.’ Mulan was laughing out loud, seeing matching unimpressed faces on mother and son. ‘It’s so crazy how much you look like Emma.’ She said to Henry, the laugh still in her voice as she made her way over. 

The blonde glanced to the side, she didn’t voice it, but all she could see was Regina. Her unimpressed look, tilted eyebrow. It’s all her. 

‘So, you both do this… The ball isn’t going where you want it to because you don’t bend your knee, nor do you move your hips.’ She moved forward and demonstrated a kick with no ball. She then bent over, one knee on the floor and grabbed Henry’s knee and the back of his leg. ‘Okay, bend this and then…’ she grabbed his hip and moved him three times to mime how he should be kicking the ball. 

‘I think I’ve got it.’ Henry’s face was now completely concentrated, brows furrowed. He shot forward and the ball finally went where he wanted it to! ‘Ma! Look!’ he celebrated, and a shot of pride went through her body. Regina would have been so proud. She searched for her phone, read to record him- ‘Again Henry, I want to show your mom!’

He grinned and swaggered toward the ball once Mulan had brought it back. Emma recorded Henry’s attempt, which was just as good as the first, and his celebration as she hugged and thanked Mulan. As she put her phone away, she noticed Henry and Mulan staring at her. 

‘You’re turn!’ Mulan lunged forward as Henry retrieved the ball. This time, she just placed one hand on Emma’s hip and the other on her thigh. The blonde was concentrating, not about to be outdone by her son. ‘So, you bend this and twist this.’ Like with Henry, she moved her position three times. 

Mulan released her as she jogged toward the ball. She kicked it with the same fervour as Henry and managed to kick it quite far. It wasn’t as good as his, but she was still impressed with the kick. She walked over to Mulan and put her arm around her neck in celebration, as though she was a real footballer. Henry was sat on the floor, laughing aloud.  
Moments later, the pair thanked Mulan and made their way to Regina’s.

 

. . .

 

Belle walked into work with Regina’s usual coffee, small smile on her lips. She’d almost texted Ruby a good morning and a good luck with the plan, but she refrained. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t want to text, but something inside her wanted to wait for Ruby.

She gulped and knocked on Regina’s door, ‘your usual coffee.’ Regina didn’t look up, she barely muttered a ‘thank you’ in response. Belle wanted to grab the older woman and shake her; the newfound knowledge on Emma threatening to spill out. Both women were being stupid!

She was met with the completed paperwork from Ruby and her day was fairly normal. Regina had a lot of meetings and barked orders whenever she wanted.  
Belle could feel the tension pouring from Regina every time she asked for something. She was ignoring Emma, Belle realised, when the sheriff called and asked to be put through- Regina had refused. 

As Belle was packing away, ready to leave at five, she sighed and looked at the ceiling. Now or never. ‘I’m off now Mayor Mills, anything else you need? Want me to call Henry and tell him you’re on your way?’

‘No thank you, Miss Swan is getting him tonight.’ Now or never. 

‘Oh yeah, with Mulan right?’ Regina looks up at this, brow furrowed. 

‘Sorry? Mulan?’ She questions, looking intently at Belle.

‘Yeah, Emma’s taking them to the park.’ Belle smiled. That was all it needed, knowing Regina, she’d be down there to take a look for herself.

‘Huh.’ Regina managed, eyes on her desk. ‘Miss Swan neglected to inform me she was doing anything special with my son.’ Her tone wasn’t harsh, but Belle could feel the underlying tension, noting the use of ‘my.’ 

‘See you tomorrow, Regina!’ Belle bellowed, suddenly uncomfortable. 

It takes Regina half an hour before she packs up with a sigh unable to concentrate on the budget report she’s currently completing. This was not the plan. Regina had thought that the extra time she’d have at work would be used to get ahead on work, however, her blank screen begged to differ. She just HAD to see what was going on with Mulan and Emma. And her son. 

Before Regina could argue with her internal monologue, she was stood by the gate of Storybrooke Park. A frown fixed firmly on her face, hands stuffed tightly into her coat pockets, fisting at the fabric beneath them, she searched for her son.

It didn’t take long for her to spot Henry, his growing body sprinting in the wind. The frown slipped from her face for a moment, the cool breeze on her face and the sun beating down. She allowed herself to watch her son, eyes tracing his movements. 

His clumsy body zigzagged toward a moving ball, grabbing it with one quick sweep. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he was grinning and shouting. Regina allowed  
herself to smile with him, missing that carefree boy… In these moments, he was six again. 

However, as she traced his moving body, he reached Emma. Emma and Mulan. Regina took in the high five between Mulan and Henry, watching Emma grinning ear to ear. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Emma smile like that. 

Suddenly, Mulan’s arms were wrapped around Emma’s waist and the blonde was smiling into the other woman… Henry seemed to be encouraging them and- Regina couldn’t look. She was stalking away, heels smacking the ground painfully. The image of Emma being held by Mulan was burned in her skull and behind her eyes. 

They looked like a real family. 

The thought hit Regina like a tonne of bricks. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, hand finding the nearest stone wall. 

Emma Swan ruins everything. 

Emma Swan gets everything she has ever wanted.

The Mayor takes a moment, then vehemently pushes forward and heads back to her car. She seethes on the way home, unsure what is bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She isn’t  
used to feeling like this and she really isn’t sure what to do about it. 

 

. . .

 

‘You did well, kid.’ Emma mutters, her hand ruffling his head and ruining his sweaty sweeping fringe.

‘Ma!’ He moans, grabbing his hair and running his fingers through it. The blonde can’t help but take a moment to think about how quickly her son is growing. 

Henry reaches the door to Mifflin Drive first and beats the front door in rapid succession, eager to get in and wash his hair. Almost too quickly, Regina is at the door and looking at Emma’s sweaty face with an unappreciative raised brow. 

‘Mom, it was so fun! I managed to kick the ball you know, coach will be so proud!’ Regina smiles back and it’s warm. Emma can’t help but smile watching her with Henry. This is the only time she gets to see Regina like this. 

Before Regina can turn from her fussing of Henry, that smile still in place, Emma has her phone out. 

‘I recorded this for you.’ Emma mutters, holding the phone out. A peace offering. 

So ready to scorn Emma, ready to scream at her and argue, shout about taking him out with someone else, about not having permission…

But she can’t. 

She looks back at the blonde who looks so happy and adoring. 

Regina takes the phone cautiously, Henry already bounding up the stairs toward his room. 

She watches the video and Emma moves next to her so she can see it, her arm gracing Regina’s. 

The brunette glances at the blonde beside her and it’s too much. Too much watching Mulan with HER family. She could never make them feel so happy. 

She bites her lip and ignores the tears forming in her eyes.

‘Lovely, Miss Swan.’ Regina mutters, eyes on the floor. ‘Really nice, I must go and start dinner now.’ Emma frowned at the reaction, this wasn’t the usual type of dismissal. The usual type including shouting and screaming and insults. Regina looking as though she was going to cry and feebly dismissing Emma through a compliment? Well, that was unheard of.

Emma really wanted to say something. Anything. But the words wouldn’t leave her mouth and before she knew it, she was stood on Regina’s front step with her eyes on the closed door. 

 

. . .

 

Ruby was satisfied with herself as she awaited Emma arriving for work the following morning. She hoped to hear that Regina had been jealous and made a move. Or at the very least, hinted jealousy that Emma could pick up and then maybe she’d make the move.

This could be their push! Either way, Ruby was feeling good. 

Emma came bumbling into the station, coffee in one hand a bearclaw in the other.

‘Morning! How was last night with Mulan?’ Ruby carefully looked up and focused her eyes on the Sheriff. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the brought up the infamous Mayor.

‘Oh, yeah! She was brilliant, really showed Henry a thing or two. He appreciated it, thanks Rubes.’ She took a moment, lost in thought. ‘Regina didn’t seem too pleased.’

‘Oh?’ Ruby questioned, interest sufficiently piqued. 

‘No, but I don’t think it was about me… I saw her last night and she…’ Emma stopped for a second. ‘Never mind.’ She was looking down now, sat in her chair and picking flakes  
from the pastry.

‘What do you mean?’ Emma looked up at Ruby, contemplative. As though she wanted to say something but was battling with herself. ‘I won’t tell anyone, Em.’

It was a childish thing to say, Ruby knew, but it was the reassurance Emma needed. ‘Well, I dropped Henry off and she just looked kind of funny. I was showing her this video of us all and it looked like she was going to cry. Like… I don’t know. I’m kinda worried. She didn’t even shout at me or argue. She just looked sad.’ Emma paused, eyes on the wall. ‘Not that I care, but I know Henry will.’

Ruby ignored the defensive end to Emma’s comments, her own sinking feeling and guilt pouring into her stomach. She didn’t want to upset Regina, neither of them did. She just wanted one of the two idiots to be pushed into making a move on the other. 

Maybe Regina wasn’t a safe bet in these matters. 

Ruby clenched her teeth and punched a quick text to Belle.

We NEED to change plans. Rabbit Hole – 8. 

‘Not sure, Ems. Maybe you should talk to her?’ 

Emma shook her head and took a bite out of her pastry. ‘I’ll see how things go.’ Despite the dismissal, the blonde was still thinking about the Mayor and the broken expression on  
her face. She had no idea who put it there, but ever since she’d seen it, she had this strange urge to hurt whoever had done that. 

The scolding coffee burned slightly as it went down, but Emma barely flinched. Her mind was elsewhere. 

 

. . .

 

‘We need a change in plan.’ 

‘You’re telling me? Regina seemed sad today. That was not my plan. Angry, jealous? Yeah, but not sad.’ Belle paused, her brow furrowed. ‘We need to fix this.’ 

‘I know, we didn’t mean for this to happen.’ Ruby paused, wiping the condensation off her glass with her finger. ‘We can make this right. Regina’s feeling low and unwanted. So, we make her feel wanted.’ 

Belle looked at Ruby, unblinking. ‘We do the same thing to Emma!’ Belle didn’t react. 

‘Because that worked so well last time?’ Ruby looked down. Though she felt guilty, she knew the two women belonged together. It was frustrating that they weren’t seeing it. 

‘Okay, not the same thing. But I think I have an idea.’ Belle raised a brow and a small smile formed on her lips for the first time that evening. ‘Okay, so, we send a gift to Regina from a secret admirer- Regina feels good and wanted, Emma will hopefully see that there is actual competition looking for her affection and make a move! Encouraged by me, of course.’ 

Belle nods, taking the information in. ‘Okay. I think that could work.’ She pauses. ‘After this, we can’t do anything that will upset them.’

Ruby nods along with Belle. ‘That was never the intention. Besides, this is going to cheer Regina up.’ She pauses. ‘Emma won’t be upset, I’m sure.’

Belle raises her glass in a cheers motion, her eyes dancing with mischief once more. ‘It will all be worth it when they’re together… And we aren’t putting up with their moods.’ 

The women laugh, Ruby finding that she’s enjoying these evenings spent discussing Regina and Emma. She finds that she’s looking for ways to make them stay out longer.

‘So, what do we get Regina?’

 

. . .

 

‘Good morning Regina!’ 

Belle is in a chipper mood as she enters the office, a bigger smile than usual gracing her face. Not only is she holding the usual coffee, but she is also holding a bouquet of flowers. 

‘These were sitting outside…’ Regina stops her motions and glances up. ‘They’re for you.’ Belle would swear blind that she could see a blush on the Mayor’s face. 

‘For me?’ 

‘That’s the name on the card.’ 

The brunette would usually snap at such a comment, but her interest has her distracted. Once the flowers are in her arms, she stares Belle down. ‘Well, I’ll, uh, leave you to it!’ She  
says with an awkward smile, heading for the door. 

Whilst Regina doesn’t say anything concerning the flowers, Belle notes a certain spring in her step and calmness in her tone. She even offers Belle a coffee at lunch.

She. Offers. Belle. A. Coffee.

It’s unheard of. 

She almost chokes out an affirmative response. 

They share a ten minute chat before Regina retreats to her room. They don’t really discuss anything of meaning, and it’s clear that Regina is just passing time. But she’s making an  
effort.

Once Regina’s office door is shut, her eyes reach the heavens and she reminds herself why they’re doing this. It might seem selfish, but really, life is much better when you’re  
happy. 

As it turns out, Regina seems to have been miserable for quite a while and no one’s noticed. 

Emma Swan really needs to up her game and sort that out. 

 

. . .

 

Ruby considers telling Emma herself, wanting to gauge her reaction. She decides to wait until the second day, when a necklace is left for Regina with a note. 

That’s a little more serious than flowers. 

As it turns out, she doesn’t need to tell her. 

Somehow, though Regina received it at 8 this morning, Emma is pacing the floor at twenty past 11 with determination in her eyes. 

‘Who could it be, Rubes?’ Emma asks without looking at her deputy. 

‘I-’ She’s cut off from responding.

‘I’m going over there.’ Ruby doesn’t have time to comment before the blonde is gone. 

It isn’t until half an hour later when she receives a text from Belle imploring her to get over the town hall that she’s concerned.

When she arrives, she’s greeted with an amused looking Mayor, a worried Belle and an erratic Swan. 

‘This may seem extreme, but this could be a police matter.’ Emma’s hands are on her hips and she’s looking between the two women. ‘These could be from anyone and with the  
people in this town… I just want to make sure you’re safe.’ 

Ruby can see the light in Regina’s eyes dimming slightly, as though Emma is taking away to glow they’d given her. ‘You just never know.’ She picks up one of the notes. ‘Two in a row, this one says I hope this brightens your day and I hope to do so in the future… I don’t know, Regina. It’s creepy. Whoever it is must be a real creep.’ Nobody else seems convinced with the Sheriff’s assessment. 

Belle chimes ‘I think it’s harmless. Sweet.’ Ruby notes the panic on her face, worried about police involvement. Typical Emma. 

‘Maybe we should set up CCTV outside, you know, to see who’s dropping it off.’

‘That’s quite enough, Miss Swan.’ Regina’s eyes, once melting are now thunderous. ‘Whilst you clearly think that nobody in this town could find me attractive or wish to pursue a relationship with me and must therefore be trying to attack or trick me, I’m not sure this level of dramatics is necessary. And if someone is wishing to hurt me, Sheriff, I’m not sure some flowers and necklace is the best plan of attack.’ 

Emma blinks.

‘Good day, Miss Swan.’

Regina stalks back into her office and closes the door with one hand. The slam vibrates the floor and leaves Emma staring. It takes her a few seconds before she bellows back, ‘I’m sorry for trying to protect you!’ 

Once she storms out into the street, Ruby and Belle address each other.

‘Success?’ Belle questions, hesitantly, shoulders hunched. 

‘I don’t know…’ Ruby replies, a sigh on her lips. 

This time, Regina doesn’t offer her a coffee at lunch. Nor does she have that same skip in her step. 

Idiots, the pair of them. 

 

. . .

 

Over the next few days, the Sheriff and the Mayor avoid each other. And it’s noticeable. The whole town can tell. When Emma walks into Granny’s, Regina walks out. When Regina walks down the footpath, Emma crosses the road. 

Belle and Ruby can’t help but feel like failures, worried that they are driving the pair even further apart. So, they decide, they need to something nice for them this time. Something to get them talking again. Seeing Henry’s puppy dog eyes as he sips on his milkshake in the diner says it all. He wants his mothers on good terms just as much as anybody. Even if they aren’t romantic, they can at least be civil. 

Their weekly meetings at the Mayor’s Office usually end in an argument, but this time, it would be different. The pair just needed to work out how.  
Ruby sets to work on Emma the day before the meeting. ‘Are you all set for tomorrow?’ 

The blonde looks up, curiously. ‘Tomorrow?’ she questions, uncertain. 

‘Meeting with Mayor Mills?’ Emma flushes.

‘Oh, that.’ She gulps. ‘I am not looking forward to that!’ Ruby nods. 

‘Take her a coffee.’ She doesn’t look at Emma, not wanting to acknowledge the incredulous face she’s bound to be making. ‘She likes mochas. Extra cream and extra chocolate.’ She still doesn’t look up, busying herself with papers.

‘How do you know?’ She asks, suspicious. 

‘I used to work at the diner.’ Ruby rolls her eyes, hoping that it will mask the lie, knowing Emma’s superpower. Belle had fed that information to her at their last covert meeting. ‘Trust me, it will make your life a lot easier.’ Emma’s about to speak, but Ruby cuts in, ‘For Henry.’

It’s the trump card used by Regina and Emma alike, so why can’t Ruby use it when needed? 

She doesn’t get a response from the blonde, knowing the Sheriff is mulling it over in her head. 

 

. . .

 

Belle can’t help but grin when she sees the blonde arrive with two coffees in her hand and a bag full of food. The food was unprompted, how interesting, Belle notes. 

‘Afternoon, Belle. Here to see Regina.’ Belle nods and sends her in, knowing the Mayor is expecting her. 

Regina glances up from her laptop at the intrusion, ‘Miss Swan…’ she mutters, looking at Emma from over her glasses. The blonde stands still for a moment, staring at the woman. 

‘Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah. I come in peace.’ She holds up bag of food and takes a step forward. ‘I’m sorry for the other day.’ The blonde doesn’t know where it comes from. It just kind of falls out from her mouth before she can stop it. Regina is taken back too and gulps away her surprise. 

‘That’s alright, Miss Swan.’ She stands, taking the coffees from the blonde.

They sit down, and Emma distributes Regina’s favourite food (courtesy of Granny), and opens her own grilled cheese and fries. ‘I got you some fries with your kale salad, because you really need to try them, Regina. Give into the happiness.’

The brunette rolls her eyes. ‘Unlike you, I am not looking to clog my arteries before Henry leaves for College.’ Instead of the usual comments, this lacks bite. Instead of the usual argumentative reaction, the blonde laughs and picks up a long fry. She holds it out to Regina.

‘Live a little.’ Regina’s brow quirks. ‘For me.’

The brunette shakes her head, unsure whether it’s because Emma’s being so nice or whether it’s because she apologised or whether it’s because she genuinely just wants to, but before she can stop her traitorous hand, she’s taken it from the blonde and eaten it.

‘It’s okay.’ Emma just grins into her grilled cheese. 

And somehow, just like that, they were getting along. Regina keeps the topics safe and Emma can’t help but grin. They discuss Henry and his progress, mostly, but it’s nice. It’s really nice. The smile on Emma’s face just isn’t fading, even whilst she’s chewing. 

Regina finishes her salad and gives Emma a small smile. ‘Thank you, that was lovely.’ Emma finds she much prefers to make Regina smile like that than exchange heated words,  
it’s just nicer. Ruby was right, she decides internally.

‘It’s no problem.’ Emma starts, ‘And for the record, I definitely do think that there are lots of people in Storybrooke who would be extremely lucky to go out with you, Regina.’ She pauses. ‘I just wanted to protect you.’

Regina tilts her head, a smile on her lips. ‘I know, thank you, Miss Swan.’ Despite the moment, she can’t help but keep titles formal. Emma decides to let this one go.

They start the meeting and discuss the department budget. Things are calmer and they’re still smiling at each other, small and tentative. 

But, as usual, something just has to ruin it. 49 minutes into the meeting and the tone changes. Emma shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. 

It starts simply, and there’s no way Emma can be blamed for this one. Well, she argues internally once she’s out of the office, Regina just took a joke too far! How can that be her fault?

She recalls Regina bringing up her admirer, something she does far too often for Emma’s liking. ‘Yeah, it’s probably Whale or one of the dwarves.’ Emma belly laughs at the disgust on Regina’s face, holding her stomach. ‘Oh, imagine that!’

Regina just glowers. ‘I hope not!’ Emma continues her laughter. ‘I’m rather sick of this idea you have of me, Miss Swan, as though nobody could want me but those fools!’  
Emma’s laughter halts and she splutters out, ‘no, no, that’s not what I’m saying, it’s a joke, Regina.’ But the brunette’s scowl has already returned. She doesn’t take kindly to being laughed at. 

‘No, but it isn’t really, is it?’ Regina questions, anger rising. ‘I mean, you get your happy ending, don’t you? But, what, I don’t deserve that too? I deserve to be a joke?’ 

The blonde’s laughter has completely ceased and her mind can’t completely focus on what’s being said. Happy ending? What happy ending might that be then? ‘What? Regina?’ Is all that she manages, sitting up in her chair with confusion on her face. 

‘Like I thought that apology was genuine, Miss Swan.’ Regina says, stoically. ‘This meeting is over.’ 

Emma huffs, standing quickly and throwing her red leather jacket on. ‘Listen, Regina, I have no idea what happy ending you’re talking about! My happy ending revolves around Henry… And you, since you’re his other mother! So maybe you should just leave yourself open to happiness instead of pushing everything away.’ 

Emma turns to leave, then reconsiders and turns once more to face the brunette, ‘I didn’t have to come here and apologise, Regina, but I did. Not just for us, but for Henry. And for some stupid reason, I actually care how you feel, so maybe just let this…’ She waves her hands around in frustration, ‘whatever it is between us, go!’ 

The brunette is left with an empty office, rubbish adorning her desk and a splitting headache on its way. 

When Belle comes in later, clearing the mess, she offers a sympathetic smile toward her boss. Regina realises that Belle would have heard Emma just before she left. She considers saving face, but a small part of the woman needs to trust, right now. Needs to confide. She has too much on Belle for her to repeat any of this, so she splutters out a ‘I need to make things right with Emma. For Henry.’

Belle tries not to react, despite the feeling of shock pulsing throughout her body.

‘Maybe invite her for dinner, tomorrow. Clear the air.’ Regina nods, then turns to her laptop. Belle feels dismissed, but when she sits down at her desk, she can’t help but do a little first pump in to the air. Maybe they’re finding their way!

 

. . .

 

Ruby stays silent at her desk when Regina arrives. 

The atmosphere had been tense in the office after Emma returned from the meeting. She didn’t need to read the text from Belle to know something had gone wrong. 

Although it felt painful to do it, go and make amends with Swan, Regina knew that it was ridiculous to keep up the argument because she couldn’t stand the idea of Mulan joining their family. Their three. They don’t need anyone else.

‘Miss Swan, could I talk to you for a moment?’ Emma’s about to respond, and from the look she’s giving Regina, it isn’t going to be polite. Before she has the chance, Ruby excuses herself to the next room. Luckily, she can still hear the conversation, eagerly hovering just outside the door. 

‘Yes, Regina?’ Emma says, monotonous. 

‘I just came to return the favour. Perhaps you’d join us for dinner tomorrow. You can spend some time with Henry.’ The blonde looks hesitant, watching the other woman with  
slight distrust. ‘Perhaps I was a little harsh.’

That’s all Emma’s going to get and she knows it. 

Ridiculously, it’s enough. The smile returns. 

‘I’d love to. Thanks, Regina.’

‘7pm. Don’t be late, Miss Swan.’

Ruby tries not to dance on the spot and busies herself as Regina passes on her way out. ‘Miss Lucas.’ The cold voice carries across the room. 

 

. . .

 

Ruby sends a quick text to Mulan, asking if she’d take Henry out tomorrow… Say around 7. 

Thankfully, she agrees. She mentions it to Emma, who shrugs noncommittally, lost in her work. Ruby just smirks. 

It’s only when Mulan and Emma meet at the bottom of Mifflin Drive that the blonde recalls agreeing. ‘Oh, no…’ She mutters to herself, imagining Regina’s thundering face. She looks at Mulan, her friend, and decides that she’s going to have to face Regina because she can’t cancel now, and she’s sure Henry is all excited already.

When they reach the front door, Henry answers in a full kit and a big grin to match. ‘Mulan!’ he screeches, ‘I’ve got some new boots!’ He starts showing them off, practically ignoring Emma. This gives her chance to slip by and into the kitchen.

‘Hey, Regina. Here.’ She passes the wine over, taking in the smell of the lasagne and sighing. ‘Smells gorgeous.’

‘Thank you, Miss Swan.’ She looks past her, taking in Mulan. ‘I see you brought your friend along.’ She looks at Emma with something in her eyes that she can’t quite place. 

‘Yeah, I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t thinking.’ Emma starts, hand on the back of her neck.

‘So a usual day for you then.’ She says, smirking. ‘I didn’t realise it would be a regular thing, but I suppose Henry should get to know her.’

Emma’s confused, but she will take Regina’s acceptance over anger any day, so she stays quiet. Internally, the Mayor is burning at the other woman’s intrusion. However, she’s not going to give Emma the satisfaction of seeing her angry about this. ‘Good bye, Henry. Enjoy!’ 

‘Thanks Mulan, see you Henry!’ She can feel Regina’s eyes on her as she waves them away, and it makes her ears prickle. The door closes and Emma’s wine is opened. ‘Thanks for inviting me, Regina.’ 

The brunette is busying herself with anything but looking at Emma. ‘That’s quite alright.’ She continues moving around the kitchen pulling plates out and finding cutlery. Regina ushers Emma into the dining room, much to her dismay wishing to help, but eventually waits for the Mayor seated at the table.

‘I’m washing up!’ Emma calls, a smile on her face.

‘I won’t fight you on that, Miss Swan.’ The blonde grins at Regina’s appearance, Lasagne in hand. 

‘My favourite!’ Emma says, eyes wide and greedy. Both women refrain from acknowledging the reason Regina made this meal in the first place. It doesn’t need to be acknowledged. It surprises the brunette that the two women can argue like cat and dog just one day previous and now, they can sit through a meal together and… enjoy it?

‘You are something else in that kitchen, Regina!’ Emma states, moaning into her first bite. ‘I tell you now, Granny’s would go out of business if you ever decided to pack up as Mayor and open your own restaurant!’ 

Regina blushes at her words, not expecting the excitement that trickles down her spine. It’s nice and she wants to feel that again. Staring rather than eating, the Mayor finally picks  
up her own fork and digs in, still watching Emma intently. She’s finished, quickly. Regina’s almost done, but she stands to take Emma’s plate, offering seconds- ever the perfect hostess.

She isn’t expecting to feel Emma’s hand on her own, holding her in place. It takes the breath from her lungs and she loses her grip on the plate she was about to pick up. 

‘Let me.’ Emma begins, standing with her, close. ‘You relax, you deserve it.’

Regina gulps, unable to speak, and sits back down. Her back finally relaxes for the first time all day. She notes how stiff it is, how tired she actually feels. 

Emma returns from the kitchen, plate in the sink. She tries not to watch Regina eat, but there is nothing else to do, so she stares. The brunette’s lips curl upward, catching Emma’s eyes. 

‘Glass of cider?’ Regina offers, standing, escaping the blonde’s eyes for a moment. 

‘Please.’ Emma responds, standing. 

‘We could go through to the study if you wish.’ Silently, Emma follows and takes position on the sofa. It’s big enough for two but Regina looks hesitant. Internally, she considers whether she should sit on a chair or join Emma. She goes for the latter, handing the cider over. 

The conversation starts again with Henry, staying safe. The blonde finds that she quite likes having Regina this close, smiling at her, and she’s determined not to ruin it. The Mayor gulps back the liquid quickly, a similar thought running through her mind. The women are focused on ensuring the other is comfortable, attempting to avoid provoking any reaction that could result in a fight. 

‘You’ve done such a wonderful job with him, Regina.’ Emma comments, a smile still playing on her lips. ‘I just… Sometimes I see the life you’ve given him and I’m so glad.’ 

‘Thank you, Emma.’ Whilst she doesn’t say much, the use of her name resonates with the blonde as she stares back at the Mayor. 

After a moment of silence Regina looks toward the fire in thought, ‘I’m sure he’s having fun with Mulan.’ Her voice isn’t quite as soft as when she thanked Emma, but it’s not harsh either. 

‘Yeah, it’s lovely of her to take him. Mulan’s great.’ Regina’s eyes are now burning in to Emma, asking millions of questions that the brunette had pushed back. She hasn’t really said anything, and Regina had promised herself that she wouldn’t ask- would do her best to get on with Emma for the sake of Henry- but she finds herself unable to stop her lips. 

‘Well, I’m not surprised that you think she’s so great.’ Emma gulps, unsure what the comment means but is so used to the tone of voice from the Mayor that she knows she  
somehow in trouble or being subtly laughed at. 

‘Well, she is pretty great.’ Regina’s eyes don’t waver as they look between the two blue orbs. ‘But I don’t really know her that well.’ The blonde sipped her drink, trying to read the Mayor’s thoughts. 

Regina scoffed, ‘I’m sure.’ Emma rolled her eyes now, unsure as to why Regina was behaving in such a way. The brunette’s hands were clinging to her cider a little too hard, the  
white in her knuckles showing, ‘yet you bring her into Henry’s life.’ 

Ah, so that’s what this is about. ‘Oh, for goodness sake Regina. I think we can trust her to take him to the park. He’s not ten anymore!’ The blonde can’t help it, she’s taken the bite she told herself she wouldn’t. ‘Regina, you need to realise that other people can be in his life!’ 

‘No, I do! I’m just thinking about when they leave.’ She left it there, avoiding Emma’s eyes. The blonde was still unsure as to why this bothered her so much. The brunette was looking down at her own clenched hand.

Emma sighed, a sudden understanding. Regina was scared that Henry would feel like she did; abandoned. 

‘Well, I can’t see Mulan going anywhere. From what I know, she’s pretty happy settled with Aurora. So, unless they plan to move then I think we’re okay.’ Regina’s eyes lifted to the blonde’s. 

‘Wait, she’s with Aurora?’ Regina spat out, quickly. Her eyes dancing with amusement. She holds a laugh back. Emma can see shock in them, with a mix of something else. B

‘Well, yeah, but don’t go shouting about it.’ Emma said, confused as to why Regina was so interested. Regina barks out a laugh, then sighs dramatically. ‘I know why you were concerned, though.’ Regina doesn’t respond, shifting and squirming under Emma’s eyes, the laugh forgotten.

‘You can rule her out as your secret admirer…’ The blonde said with a slight smirk. ‘If I were you, I’d be more concerned about that, and whoever you could possibly be bringing into his life. Trust me, you don’t need to worry about all that from my end.’ 

Regina pulls some air back into her lungs and releases it. ‘Emma…’ the blonde is looking into the distance. She isn’t sure what to say, the tone has gone from safe, to teetering on argumentative, and now, Regina isn’t sure what is going on.

‘I meant what I said, Regina.’ Blue eyes are boring into hazel, determination written through them. ‘In your office. We have our happy ending. I’m not going to bring anyone else in the middle of this to ruin it.’ 

Regina wasn’t sure what to say, nor was she sure why she couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. With no response, she carefully surveyed the blonde before her, eyes sweeping down toward her lips. One hand resting around the glass, the other is being used to prop herself up on the sofa. Slowly, the second hand crawls across the sofa, stopping a few centimetres from Emma’s. 

The blonde makes the first move, brave as always, and puts her fingers atop Regina’s. She doesn’t do anything other than that, but it is enough. 

Platonic love, Regina realises. Well, platonic care.

It’s nice. 

But there’s still something missing.

‘Friends?’ The Mayor questions.

‘Friends.’ Emma confirms, a smile on her face.

Regina catches herself staring at the blonde’s lips, trying to ignore the urge that’s itching at the back of her throat to kiss the woman before her. 

When did this happen? She panics internally. Outwardly, she returns the smile at her former enemy. From that moment, something cracks within her. The brunette feels an ache inside that she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Desire. 

It bubbles and pops within her, like a dormant volcano showing the first signs of activity in years. Decades. 

With a gulp, she continues staring at Emma, thoughts racing. It doesn’t help when she feels fingers tracing her own. It’s too much.

Suddenly, like she’s been burned, she rips her hand away from the blonde and stands up. She moves toward the fire place in time for the slapping feet to enter the study.

‘Henry, what have I told you about running in the house?’ Regina questions, face stoic once more. ‘Are your shoes outside?’ He nods, eyes on Emma. ‘Excuse me.’ 

She can feel the blonde’s eyes on her as she moves out, but she just needs to remove herself from that situation. She isn’t sure what the hell was happening in there, but one thing was for sure; it would not be happening again. 

She worries that Emma is going to follow her, but she can hear Henry regaling her with his achievements. It takes only minutes for Regina to steady herself, leaning over the sink and catching her breath.

 

. . .

 

Ruby is sat in the station awaiting Emma intently wondering how the meal went. 

‘Morning, Em!’ She says as the blonde comes stumbling through the door in her usual manner, coffee in hand. 

‘Morning, Rubes.’ She whispers, sounding tired. The deputy wonders about the previous evening, seeing the miserable look on her best friend’s face. 

‘Long night?’ She questions, a laugh in her voice. 

‘No, I just went for dinner at Regina’s.’ Emma says, finding her spot in the office and tucking into her bear claw. 

‘Oh, I see. Guessing you spent the whole time at each other’s throats?’ She tried to sound disinterested, hoping Emma wouldn’t pick up on her prying.

Thankfully, she’s too interested in her bear claw to realise. ‘No, actually. We’re…’ She spins in her chair to make eye contact with Ruby. ‘We’re friends.’ 

The brunette glances at Emma, taking in the tone and look on her face. ‘Surely that’s a good thing.’ Emma scoffs. 

‘Of course it is.’ 

The blonde looks absolutely miserable.

Ruby has no idea what to make of this conversation, so she simply continues with her paperwork. 

 

. . .

 

‘How has Regina been?’ Ruby asks Belle, hand curled around a beer. ‘Emma says they’re friends but she seems miserable. We can’t win!’ 

Belle responds with a shake of her head. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t get involved anymore.’ Ruby shook her head, eyes boring into Belle. 

‘Listen, we’ve gone this far.’ Ruby paused. ‘One more try. At the Carnival.’ 

Belle’s eyes light up, ‘I didn’t think of that!’

Ruby smiles, small and hopeful. 

Maybe she doesn’t want to stop because she enjoys the light in Belle’s eyes when she has a good idea.

 

. . .

 

Ruby isn’t sure how they’ve done it, but they have, and Emma is on her way to the Carnival with Regina and Henry in tow. 

She glances at Belle beside her, a grin in place. 

Ruby takes a moment, forgetting about the couple in question and thinks about their meetings. Surely, if things go well, they won’t need to meet anymore.

Belle’s cheeks are red and chapped from the cold, shrinking into her coat for warmth. For some reason, Ruby wants to take care of her. She takes off her scarf and wraps it around  
Belle without thinking. 

‘Oh, you don’t have to.’ Belle says, the chapped cheeks darkening even further. 

‘I know.’ Ruby simply says, eyes away from Belle. Away from her smile. 

She misses the subtle way Belle sucks a deep breath in, taking in the scent of the woman beside her. 

 

. . .

 

‘I can’t believe you convinced Regina to come, kid.’ 

Emma is smirking at her son, watching his excited smile. He was growing up, but in these moments, he looked so young. Like he did when she first met him. 

‘I am here, you know.’ Regina mutters, without malice. 

They are walking together, Henry in front, throwing looks backward as he races toward the fair. ‘You guys, it’s the best night of the year!’ He grins, ‘Plus, my friends are going to be here.’

‘You mean Grace!’ Emma adds, gleefully. She loves winding her son up, satisfied with the blush now covering his cheeks.

‘Miss Swan!’ Regina says, batting her arm. ‘My son isn’t interested in girls yet.’ She pauses, frown in place. ‘Are you?’

‘Moms!’ He says, embarrassed. His hands are now covering his face, unable to decide which of his mother’s he’s more embarrassed by. ‘Don’t say anything when you see her. Okay?’ 

Regina’s eyes widen comically at his response and Emma just places a careful hand on her back. ‘It’s normal, Regina. He’s a teenage boy!’ Regina doesn’t look convinced, but her mind is suitably distracted, all too aware of the light hand on her back. ‘Go be happy in love, Hen! Go win the girl!’ 

Although she is still teasing her son, she’s trying to encourage him. However, she regrets it when he throws a knowing look over his shoulder, matching Regina’s smirk and says; ‘Perhaps you should listen to your own advice, Ma.’

Emma blinks, removing her hand from Regina. She misses it immediately. ‘So, what rides will they have here? I’ve never been.’

Regina turns to the blonde, eyes curious, and takes a moment to respond. ‘The usual. Ferris wheel, Dodgems, Whaltzers, there are games…’ The Mayor trails off as they arrive,  
darkness already descending upon them. 

Her eyes are trained on the young girl stood by the gates, small smile on her face. Grace. 

She forces a smile on her face, determined not to ruin this for her son, just in time for him to turn to his mother with a pleading expression. 

‘Please, mom! Grace’s dad is here, too. He said he’d take us to the firework show after we’ve been on all the rides!’ 

She takes a moment, looking between the two teenagers. Emma just watches on, her heart burning for the kid. He should’ve asked earlier, she knows this was obviously planned.

‘Go. Have fun.’ She digs in her purse. ‘Take the keys. Be home for eleven.’ 

Henry looks surprised, eyes wide. So does Emma.

‘Here. Treat yourselves.’ 

She passes over $40, the smile now genuine. She waves at Grace, then turns to Emma. 

Henry throws himself at Regina, pulling her into a big hug. ‘Thanks, Mom. Love you.’

As quickly as he threw himself on her, he pulls back. ‘You-you’re welcome. Have fun and be safe.’

‘Yes, text us and let us know what you’re doing!’ Emma adds, looking on impressed.

‘Thanks, Ma.’ He hugs her too, with less urgency, then runs toward his date. 

Emma’s eyes are on Regina, looking at her with awe. ‘Wow, I’m surprised, I have to say.’ She hopes Regina won’t turn this into an argument, but she’s genuinely shocked with the  
Mayor’s reaction. 

‘I want him to be happy, Emma.’ She looks at the blonde seriously. ‘I can’t hold on too tight. That’s always been my problem.’

Emma takes the response in, once again shocked with the honesty the former Mayor is displaying. As they enter the fair, the lights bright, the blonde’s eyes are trained on the brunette. The lights are shining down on Regina, giving her an almost divine glow. The cold is visible every time she exhales, but Emma only feels warmth. 

Her eyes are taking in the sights, those brown orbs scanning. Like they always do. Her hands are stuffed into her jean pockets, cursing herself for forgetting gloves. Those eyes are glowing, her lips parted slightly, nose reddening from the cold… 

Then those brown orbs meet blue, staring back at the woman who can’t quite seem to stop looking at her. 

Then, she’s smiling. That beautiful smile is directed at Emma. Eyes glinting, teeth shining, she’s looking at her.

The blonde returns it, but forces herself to look away, at anything else.

For a moment, she tries to ignore the absolute panic in her chest, wondering why she’s suddenly looking at Regina like she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. The fact she is, however, doesn’t help matters.

Her mind flicks back to that admirer and unconsciously, her hands fist in her jeans. 

‘We need to go on some of the rides, Regina.’ She hopes that her tone wasn’t too flat. She’s trying to force those thoughts away and focus on their evening. ‘What do you fancy?’

‘I’m not really a ride person…’ Regina mutters, examining some stand selling food. ‘I mean, you cannot get much unhealthier than that, can you?’

Her distaste is evident on her face as she takes in the candyfloss, hand squeezing the bagged-up goodness. ‘We’ll take two, thanks.’ Emma says as she places some money on the counter.

Regina’s head jerks to the blonde, eyes wide. Emma’s already opening her bag and stuffing some into her mouth. ‘There’s absolutely no way I’m trying-’ But the blonde has other ideas, stuffing a big clump of candyfloss into the Mayor’s mouth. 

‘Live a little. Have a night off. Relax with me.’ Emma’s grinning at Regina’s face, full of shock and anger. ‘Bet you can’t.’

Missing the first swiping hand, she feels the second bag of candy-floss being taken from her hand. ‘Fine.’ She mutters, a smile on her face. ‘But you are responsible for my dental bill.’

Emma is happy. That weird feeling in her chest? Happiness, she realises. She hopes Henry is having fun, too. ‘But, I’m not sure that the Whaltzers are the best idea after eating this…’ 

‘Ferris Wheel?’ Emma says, a glint in her eye. 

‘Go on then.’ Regina mutters, as though this is all a hardship for her. Luckily, the blonde knows her all too well. She’s having fun. She wouldn’t even entertain the idea if she wasn’t. Emma’s already finished her candy-floss and binned the bag. They walk around together, eying the stalls as the brunette finishes hers. 

Soon, she’s finished too, and they’re walking side by side through the crowds of people. It’s busy and people are pushing everywhere, so the blonde takes a hold of Regina’s hand. 

She decides not to overthink it when Regina links their fingers with a squeeze.

It’s easy. Happy. Emma’s not holding her breath, she’s not thinking about other things… She’s right here, in the moment. 

She isn’t fully sure what she’s feeling and she sure as hell has no clue what is going through the other woman’s head, so instead, she smiles at whatever Regina is showing her on some stall that seems to have candles and other bits of things she’s totally not interested in, because the Mayor is interested in it. And it simpler than questioning what is going on. Much simpler.

Emma tries not to get frustrated with the amount of time the brunette has spent perusing the stalls, slowly and carefully. Luckily, her hand is warm in the other woman’s, so she decides she’d probably follow her to the end of the earth without complaint.

However, she does want to get on the Ferris Wheel eventually and people are already leaving.

‘Gina, come on, I really want to go on the Ferris Wheel!’ Sighing, the brunette gives in and leads them toward the ride, passing Ruby and Belle on the way. 

Emma can’t help but notice the smirk on Ruby’s face as she rakes her eyes over the two women and their inter-linked hands. Her throat suddenly feels tight and she lets go of 

Regina’s hand far too quickly. 

The brunette’s brows furrow, before she lifts her head and notices the two women. She gives a tight smile and tucks her hand into her coat pocket, ensuring Emma would not try to take it again. There’s a slight burning in the pit of her chest at the rejection, the embarrassment the blonde must have felt at being seen holding hands with the Mayor. As though it even meant anything.

Regina pulls back now, allowing Emma to edge forward. She can still feel Ruby and Belle watching them and it makes her infinitely uncomfortable. Like she’s the butt of some joke they have with Emma, or they don’t think the Saviour should be there with her. 

She has a good mind to give Belle one of her scathing glances, but refrains, not wanting anyone to think she’s at all bothered by their reaction. Bothered by the irritating blonde woman beside her who is currently arguing with Grumpy. 

Stopping at the Ferris Wheel, one of the dwarves looks both women up and down, then says; ‘we’re closing. Sorry.’ 

Emma looks at Regina, but finds she is looking into the distance with her lips pursed. Oh damn, Emma realises, she’s mad. They can’t leave on this note, not after the evening they’ve had. Things had been going so well.

She swings her head back around, leaning forward on one foot closer. 

‘Please. Listen. One ride, I’ll pay double.’ 

He looks at the blonde’s pleading eyes. ‘Triple.’ He concedes, sighing. In all fairness, he’s pretty terrified of the Queen and having the Sheriff owe him a favour could always come in handy. 

‘Go on, get in.’ He lifts the bar of the nearest swinging seat. ‘But you’ll have to wait for a few minutes whilst it powers up again.’

‘After you!’ Emma says, smiling. Regina looks at the seat with distaste, looking at the height of the ride and back at the blonde. She’s tempted to leave her now, done with the evening. But she can’t say no to her smile, her pleading eyes. Can’t blame her for her own unruly feelings. Plus, she’s sure Belle and Ruby are still watching and she’ll be damned if she gives into whatever they expect of her.

They sit together, secure the bar, and wait for it to start moving. 

‘Regina…’ Emma starts, unsure what to say. Unsure if they are going to argue. A little unsure what she’s even done. 

‘Miss Swan?’ She responds, distantly, eyes still looking forward and not at the blonde. 

‘Can I?’ She reaches for the brunette’s hand, a half smile on her face. 

It takes around half a second to realise that that was absolutely the wrong thing to do. Regina’s eyes are now burning into hers. 

‘Can you? Are you joking, Miss Swan? Are you a complete idiot?’ Emma blinks, eyes wide. ‘Well? Are you? How dare you!’

‘Uh, I didn’t- What?’ She asks, brow furrowed. 

‘You think you can hold my hand now that your friends are out of the way? What, are you embarrassed?’ The blonde gulps, guilt spreading through her chest. 

‘No, obviously not, it’s not that.’ Emma responds with a sigh, but her tone is now irritated. Despite the guilt, arguing is what they’re good at. 

‘I have a good mind to get off of this ride and walk home without you!’ 

With that, Regina about to push the bar, the ride moves off. She sighs, relaxing back into the seat. ‘I don’t care what they think.’ 

Her tone is light. ‘Look, it’s not like I even want to hold your hand, it’s clammy.’ Regina says, a petty undertone to her voice. ‘But I won’t be made a fool of.’

‘Hey!’ Emma says, redness colouring her cheeks. ‘If you’re not bothered about holding my hand, stop moaning about it then!’ They’re only a quarter of the way up now, the creaky ride pulling them up slowly. ‘I wasn’t embarrassed or trying to make a fool of you, not everything is about you!’

‘So, what is it about then? Why?’ Silence filled the air, now. As they reached the top. Emma didn’t know how to respond. She really didn’t. She was scared of admitting anything to the brunette. 

A realisation dawns on Regina and her head lifts slowly. As though she’s only just fit an important piece of the puzzle and she can finally see the bigger picture.

‘Is this because of Ruby’s feelings?’ Emma’s head snapped up at the comment, her eyes searching the brunette’s. 

‘What?’ Emma says, voice hard.

‘Well, she was the one sending the notes, wasn’t she?’ Regina responded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘The admirer, it was Ruby.’

‘What?’ Emma repeats, louder this time as they cross over the top. ‘Ruby?’ She practically screams in fury. 

‘As though I wouldn’t recognise the handwriting of someone I receive reports from every week.’ Regina says with a laugh in her voice, taking in Emma’s angry face. 

‘How dare she…’ The brunette’s brows furrow. There’s a rage building up inside her as she looks down, searching for Ruby and Belle amongst the crowd. There they are, staring up at them. Her angry eyes are staring at the Deputy and she points at her, mouthing something that she can’t quite make out from the ground, but knows she’s in trouble. 

She watches Emma turn and shout something with passion at Regina, who responds in kind, shouting right back at the blonde. As they start on their second turn on the ride, passing their starting position, Ruby races over to the dwarves and begins trying to convince him to stop them at the top and leave them there until they work out their issues.  
For them.

For Henry.

For free coffee at Granny’s. 

For $20 that Ruby finds in her back pocket. 

With a grimace and a roll of the eyes, he stops the wheel as soon as they reach the middle. 

After another few insults, Regina mutters, ‘I should’ve come with her instead.’ She doesn’t want to and she knows it’s completely petty, but she can’t help herself. 

The blonde looks taken aback. ‘It’s definitely NOT Ruby. It can’t be.’ Emma says with finality. Ruby wouldn’t do that to her, would she?

‘So, what, you’re saying she couldn’t possibly be interested in me? The Evil Queen?’ Regina begins, voice raised once more. ‘Thanks, Emma. I thought you were different. Maybe it was all just a joke and they’ve been laughing at me! You’d prefer that wouldn’t you? I bet you were in on it!’

Regina’s accusations shake Emma and her voice booms, ‘I believe you’ve changed, I know you have! I know you!’ 

Their voices, once ripping into each other, halt for a moment. 

Emma’s eyes, burning in anger a moment ago, now concerned. ‘Think we’re stuck.’

‘Great powers of deduction, Miss Swan.’ Regina mutters, knuckles white as she holds on to the bar. For a moment, the blonde takes in the look of terror from the Mayor.

‘Are you okay?’ Emma says, hand reaching for the brunette’s shoulder. Regina shrinks from her touch and glances the blonde’s way.

‘Don’t act like you care now.’ 

‘Of course I care, Regina.’ She sighs, looking over the scene before her. She takes in the lights flashing below her, she beautiful scenery of the park, the smiling families, all leaving. ‘I really do.’

‘Well, you have a terrible way of showing it.’ 

‘I know.’ Emma admits, anger still bubbling. ‘I’m not very good at caring for people.’ 

Regina doesn’t respond, clenched jaw and tight hands distracting her. 

‘You said you wished you’d come here with Ruby.’ Emma says, light. 

Regina is taken back for a moment, surprised that Emma decided to bring that up of all things. 

‘You said a lot of hurtful things.’ Regina responds, sniffing. ‘And anyway, perhaps she wouldn’t have treated me in such a way. She got me flowers and wished my day well.’

Emma’s fury is back, but she contains it somewhat. ‘She doesn’t care for you like I do. She doesn’t even know you! Not like I do!’

Her outburst is louder than it should be. ‘Really…’ Regina responds in a dubious tone, surprisingly enjoying the Sheriff’s reaction. ‘Perhaps she knows me better than you think.’

An unruly shot of jealousy pours through Emma’s body, starting from her stomach and building outward. She finds that she intensely dislikes the feeling.

‘Do you think that if she knew me better, she wouldn’t want me?’ There’s a vulnerability to the question that takes Emma back for a moment. It grounds her in the moment and allows her to finally speak.

‘She’d want you more. I don’t blame her for wanting you, Regina.’ She gulps, unable to stop the words. ‘But she doesn’t deserve you. I can’t really think of anyone who does. You’re amazing. You’re so beautiful. You’re so caring, for this town, for Henry, even for me, despite everything we put each other through. You’ve raised our son so well.’

She blinks, Regina’s eyes now soft, her head completely turned. 

‘I, I don’t say this often enough. I know I should.’ Emma sucks in a deep breath. ‘I think you’re absolutely perfect in every way. Every day, I’m so thankful you raised Henry. My childhood was horrendous, and I couldn’t imagine anything better than what you’ve given him. I’ll always be in awe of you for that. Always.’

Emma sucks in a breath. ‘I will support you with Ruby because despite… Well, I really do care for you. I truly do want to be your friend. I just don’t know how to express it. When  
we aren’t arguing, we’re great. If she is your happy ending I won’t ruin it for you.’

Regina tries to speak, despite her dry mouth. ‘Em…’

‘And even when we are arguing, I can’t stop myself coming to your office and I just can’t keep away. Call me crazy, I don’t know why. I don’t like the idea of not seeing you.’ She laughs, self-deprecatingly. ‘I’ve been unable to stop looking at you, tonight. Like always.’

Regina can’t speak, can’t break the spell. Her throat is dry and her eyes are pricking with tears. She isn’t sure what to say or do. This is not how she expected her evening with Emma Swan to pan out. 

‘So, I really care about you. Ruby, too. I’ll make sure she takes care of you as she should.’ Regina shakes her head, wants to shout that she’s not what she wants. Not at all. But she still can’t quite bring herself to speak. 

‘She just needs to know that you secretly love fries and candy-floss. That you are a big softie when it comes to rom-coms. That you always forget your coat in the mornings and when it rains you need to borrow an umbrella. That you hate spiders and need saving from them. That you hate washing up but love cooking. That you work too hard at home and that you need to unwind more. That you need someone to show you how to play video games and let you win. That you only like burnt toast even though Henry hates. That you  
need someone to massage your back when it’s been twinging in that funny place.’

Regina’s mouth is agape. ‘How do…’

‘How do I know?’ Emma asks, expectant eyes burning into watery hazel orbs. The Ferris Wheel hums into action once more, beginning to move as they begin their descent. ‘Because, as much as we argue, I care about you. I listen to you. I know you. I know you so well, Regina.’ 

Her head tilts on its side, eyes pleading. ‘Because I…’ She starts, trailing off. The words lodged in her throat. 

The ride comes to a stop at the bottom, the bar releasing itself and effectively freeing the women. ‘I…’ She tries again, Regina waiting dutifully. No clever, cutting words on her lips, only unbridled want through panic. 

‘Come on, ladies…’ The male voice cuts through the tension, Emma standing up quickly and practically running from the ride.  
Regina watches as she flees, typical. 

The blonde passes Ruby and Belle, shaking her head as her Deputy steps forward trying to speak to her. She races out into the crowd. 

Ruby stands, brows furrowed. ‘Do you think she knows?’ Belle shrugs and takes Ruby’s hand tightly. 

‘Leave them to it, now.’ With worried eyes, Ruby regards the woman beside her. ‘Let’s forget about them. Focus on me and you. We’ve done enough.’

The tension slips from Ruby’s face as she pulls Belle into a light kiss. 

She’s glad that she doesn’t need to make up any excuses as to why she still needs to see her, now. 

The Mayor is already heading toward the crowd, eyes glancing at Ruby and Belle as she passes, then weaving through feeling glad that the fair is emptying now. She can see a flash of blonde heading toward the gates to leave. She’s determined to find her. Set her straight. Say something. Anything in response.

‘Emma!’ She calls, now racing forward. ‘Emma, wait!’ 

The blonde is already through the gates, walking up the hill toward the town centre. It’s late and she’s tired. She just wants to be home. 

‘Em, please.’ Regina grabs her arm, all worried eyes and parted lips. ‘Just wait.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Regina. I shouldn’t have said all that.’ Emma says, weakly. ‘Let me get you home.’

‘You’re an idiot, Emma Swan.’ She mutters, leaning into the blonde and grabbing the red lapels of her jacket, yanking her into a kiss. It’s all teeth and lips, passionate and needy, unlike any other first kiss she’s ever had. ‘Don’t you dare leave me like that again.’

She pushes her back up against the nearest wall, lips attaching to Emma’s again, harsh. ‘I do not want Ruby Lucas anywhere near me.’ She mutters, now attacking the blonde’s neck. ‘I want you.’

Between nips and kisses, Emma’s hands are raking down Regina’s back, eyes rolling into her skull. ‘Mine.’ Regina says. And that’s that. She is hers. 

She couldn’t imagine being anyone else’s ever again. 

‘Don’t you dare run off again!’ Regina reiterates angrily, the blonde knowing it’s her way of expressing her care.

‘Never.’ She says, pulling the angry woman back into a passionate kiss.

Emma switches their positions, pulling the woman up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Hands on her thighs, she kisses Regina deeply. ‘We should’ve done this a long time ago.’ Emma mutters, breathless. The kiss slowing, deep and passionate, tongues exploring each other, breath mixing before them. 

Regina’s arms are wrapped around Emma’s neck, her hands in those blonde curls, grappling with them and kneading her scalp slowly. The kiss is slow, deep, loving. Emma is pushing herself into Regina’s centre slowly, enjoying the moans. 

She thrust harshly into the woman, pleasure rippling through her body. Her centre pressing into the brunette’s, who calls out and fists at Emma’s hair.

They hold the position for a moment longer, foreheads touching.

Regina is shaking with need now, wanting to be touched, needing to be held- but the reality of what they’re doing, pushed up against some wall outside of Storybrooke park seems to dawn upon them both. 

Emma isn’t sure if she can see regret in the brunette’s eyes, so she looks away quickly.

‘Let me take you home, Gina.’

Slowly, Regina’s shaking legs reach the floor. Hands still on Emma’s cool neck, she looks at the blonde for a moment, before letting go and walking beside her.

Despite the passionate kiss, neither women are completely sure where they stand. Call it insecurity.

They reach Mifflin Street quickly, much to Emma’s dismay. She’d hoped to build the courage up to ask Regina what it meant. And if it would be happening again. Before they turn up the drive, she feels herself being yanked down behind a bush.

‘Wha-’

‘Shhhh Emma!’ Regina whispers. ‘Henry’s there with Grace.’ She points to the car across the street, seeing Grace’s dad parked up. ‘We can’t interrupt.’

Suddenly, both women hear a kissing noise and cringe through their silent laugh. 

Grace mutters a good bye and skips to her car. The pair hear the front door slam closed but make no attempt to move just yet. 

‘I like this Regina. Cute and supportive.’ Emma says, admiration in her eyes. 

‘Henry’s growing up.’ Emma can see the sadness behind her eyes at the comment. 

It’s a comical sight, Regina kneeling in the dirt behind a bush to avoid ruining her son’s moment. It’s probably her favourite sight ever. 

There’s a moment, both women staring at each other, but it’s over and they’re standing. 

‘Thank you for tonight. I had fun.’ Regina says, matter-of-fact. 

Did Regina regret what happened?

‘I’m glad. So did I.’ 

Two hearts are aching for the other. Waiting for a move to be made. 

The blonde looks down at Regina’s lips but is met with wide eyes and flapping hands that are now fiddling with keys.

Nothing happens, and the door is now being unlocked, and Emma is now turning.

‘Good night, Emma. Get home safe.’

Her soft tone carries over the empty drive. She gulps, watching the blonde leave. Emma knows a dismissal when she receives one.

There’s disappointment in the air for some reason. 

Somehow, she feels as though she’s failed despite the kiss. 

Regina closes the door lightly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. 

She stands with her back pressed to the door, head resting on the wood. Her eyes are staring at the ceiling. She can hear a rustling in the kitchen, no doubt her growing boy is  
starving again. 

‘How was your evening, Henry?’ She asks, striding into their kitchen, throwing her coat on to the stand. 

‘Really good.’ She smiles now, genuine. Refraining from bringing up the kiss. She watches him take a seat at the table, sitting with a plate of toast and a grin. 

Regina takes the seat across from him, smiling. ‘How was your night?’ Her smile fades slightly, unsure as to how the evening has gone. 

‘Good. I enjoyed it.’ Henry’s brows raise.

‘You had fun with Ma?’ He says, surprised. ‘I’m surprised she survived.’

Her mind casts back to the look on the blonde’s face when she left. Defeated. Sad.

‘Tell me about this date, then! Did you get a smooch?’ Regina tries, keeping it light, teasing him in a way that Emma would. That Emma does. That Emma gets away with. 

She watches him cringe into the next bite of his toast, reddening. ‘Mom! Stop!’ He rolls his eyes. Regina makes a kissing noise, laughing as she does. Only Henry gets this side of his mother, and even then, it’s not often. He loves it. 

‘Did you?’ He asks, a smirk on his red face. 

Regina’s laugh falters. ‘What?’

‘Come on, mom.’ He says, rolling his eyes. ‘Everyone knows how into you Emma is. If you can ask me, I can ask you. You like her.’

She should’ve been able to easily bat away the accusation, but her embarrassment clouds her face before she can stop it. ‘Henry!’ She says warningly. 

‘What?’ He says. ‘Anyone with eyes can see it.’

Regina is beginning to find herself annoyed with her son’s tone. Annoyed that she doesn’t really have a response. The light of the kitchen contrasts with the darkness outside and she finds herself concerned with Emma getting home safely. It’s only a very short walk, but still. 

‘Mom?’ He asks, tender now. ‘Is everything okay?’ 

She nods, still looking out of the window. ‘I’m fine.’

He takes a moment, contemplating his next words. ‘You know, Emma could make you happy. That would make me happy.’ It’s like he’s walking on egg shells now, now that he realises his words have impacted his mother. ‘Our family. I’d like it.’

She gulps and her eyes move back to Henry. ‘I know she’d take care of you.’ Regina can’t argue. Emma would. She does. 

But, last week they were arguing and now they were kissing? What if it didn’t work? What if Emma changed her mind? Imagine how upset Henry would be then. What if the blonde hurt her? 

These thoughts echoed throughout her mind. 

‘I don’t want you to get excited.’ Regina managed, tone formal. 

‘I’m off to College soon. I can handle it.’ The Mayor rolled her eyes. ‘Emma talked about moving closer to me when I leave.’ His eyes were trained on his last slice of toast, ripping off the crust. ‘But then… Then, she said she’d never leave here because of you.’

Regina gulped, sensing a criticism. Worried, she squirms in her seat. ‘I’m glad.’ He adds, quickly, aware of his words. ‘Because she loves you. And when I’m at College, I like that she will be here with you.’

Regina’s eyes gloss over. ‘I mean it, Mom.’ He tries to get his words out without looking at her in the eyes. ‘She really cares about you. Has for a long time. I’ve always known. I think everyone else has, I hear them talking about it sometimes…’

He sighs at his mother’s silence, picking up his last piece of toast and taking a huge chunk out from it. 

‘Thank you, Henry.’ She says with a smile, taking in his words of concern and love. ‘You never need to worry about me. I’ll miss you, of course, but we will visit a lot. You’ll be home for holidays.’ He smiles at his mother through his chewing. 

‘I know, Mom. Just don’t wait forever.’ 

She picks up a corner of Henry’s toast and takes a bite.

Regina thinks for a moment. About waiting forever. About watching Emma bat off Hook, Neal, Elsa… About watching her ignore Emma’s mother’s attempts to set her up. She’s thinking about how Emma’s always turning up at the office, arguing with her, almost daily. Thinking about how she always makes an effort to talk to her, defend her to everyone else.

How she knew all those things about her. 

How she might not always be there to do those things. To remember those things.

An image of her kissing Elsa up against the wall almost makes her spit the toast from her mouth. It makes her stomach churn and her hands fist with anger.

She remembers the burning that had started in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Mulan being with Emma. 

One day, Emma wouldn't be waiting around. One day, she'd be with someone else.

Regina wanted to cry.

Her chewing stops for a moment and she looks down at the burnt toast in her hand… Thinking about how Henry always left any burnt bits and she’d always eat them. Thinking about how Emma knew that small detail because she’d obviously been paying attention. For God knows how long…

‘Henry…’ She starts, watching him eat. ‘You’re wise beyond your years.’ 

Regina stands up, picking her coat up again and shrugging it on, swallowing down the last remnants of toast. 

‘I’ve got to go. But I’ll be back.’ She stops, looking at her son again, seeing the age on his face for a moment. He really is growing up. 

He’s wiser than a lot of adults she knows, already.

He’s picking apart the toast like he’s a child, but he isn’t really. Not anymore. He’s almost grown up. He deserves to know. 

‘I’m going to Emma.’ She forces out, straightening her collar out. ‘Make sure everything is locked before bed. Wash up in the morning. Sleep well.’

Henry’s brows raise, but he grins. ‘Good luck, mom. Love you.’

She grins, walking toward the front door. ‘I love you too, Henry.’ She calls back, ready. ‘And don’t think that I’m not going to want all the juicy details from your date tomorrow!’

She can hear him spluttering from the kitchen as she slams the door behind her and locks it.

Regina is outside Emma’s flat before she knows it, steadying herself for the conversation they’re about to have.

She knocks on the door quietly, then adds a louder knock a moment later. There’s something quite rushed about all of this, as though Emma could choose someone else within the  
next few minutes.

Emma swings the door open, a frown on her face, confusion written on her features. 

She’s stood there, still in her jeans and tank top, having lost her coat and boots. She doesn’t look much different, but without shoes she’s slightly shorter. 

‘I… Want this.’ She says, emotion laced within her voice. ‘I just can’t let you go. It’s you. It’s all you.’ She steps forward, invading Emma’s personal space. 

‘It scared me tonight.’ She gulps. ‘And I’m a coward. I am a real idiot, Emma. Because I’ve been falling for you these past few years, struggling to watch you with anyone else, tearing my hair out every time we argue, wondering whether I should kiss you or punch you.’ She pauses, hand running through her hair.

She glances at the blonde, wondering if her ramblings are even remotely romantic. 

‘I’ve spent all this time, wasted time, fretting about what people would say or what Henry would think or whether you even like me or if it would work! But, I can’t live like that. Not anymore. And I certainly can’t stand the thought of letting you slip through my fingers and into someone else’s.’

She pauses, Emma’s lips parted and wondering.

‘I’m falling for you, Emma.’ 

Blue eyes are filling with unshed tears, hearing words that she had been wishing to hear for the past few years.

‘Regina…’

She pauses, her racing thoughts unable to come out of her mouth coherently. Emma doesn’t know how to express herself, really. 

There’s a moment, like the others, and this time, Emma takes it. 

She steps forward, pulling the brunette closer and into a loving kiss. This is gentle and soft. Loving and caring. This is different from the last kiss they shared. It’s a kiss that promises happiness and a future. That promises they’ll battle everything that could come from this together.

It’s a kiss that could shatter mirrors and start wars. It could blow up whole towns and create a hurricane. 

But all it really does is cement something that has been brewing for years, tender and caring. 

All it really does is make Emma the happiest woman on Earth.

All it really does is bring tears to Regina’s eyes. 

‘I’ve wanted you for so long.’

Emma says this with such wonderment, as though Regina is something precious she must take care of. It makes Regina melt, weak kneed and watery-eyed. This is all she’s wanted, unable to believe that the blonde is actually saying these words.

Regina thinks about how she’d promised she’d make her own destiny. Somehow, it feels quite prophetic as she’s falling into the loving arms of the Saviour, past midnight, as her former enemy starts to scramble down the stairs. There’s something that tell her she is right where she needs to be, here in this moment. There’s a feeling of contentment spreading over her body for the first time in a long time.

Mary Margaret has been woken by the noise and needed a drink. 

It takes her all of thirty seconds to realise what has been going on from the mussed hair and deep breaths. 

‘Finally!’ She says, simply. ‘Do come in Regina, close the door. It’s freezing.’

Emma’s tensed back begins to settle, and just as she had done with Henry, Mary Margaret revels in this moment. ‘Oh, and I’m up early tomorrow, so try and be quiet.’ With a wink, she heads back up the stairs to her room, holding her glass of water.

Neither woman can contain the spurt of laughter that rises in them, feeling like two teenagers in love, caught by their parents.

And so, Emma takes her to bed. 

Despite noble intentions from Emma, Regina’s on her back as soon as her bedroom door is closed. Her back of her knees bend as soon as they hit the end of the bed and the blonde is climbing her body with fervent need.

Their lips touch again, the same ferocity from outside the fair back, and Regina’s moaning all guttural and deep. They spend the next couple of hours, well into the early morning, finding out what the other enjoys. 

Regina hasn’t felt this happy or spent in years.

Emma’s cheeks are hurting from smiling too much. 

They don’t sleep straight away, because they spend a lot of time whispering to each other and discussing their life and Henry and everything they’ve been through. Getting to know  
each other deeply, exploring, caressing and learning. Understanding.

Regina’s fingers are lightly tracing Emma’s naked shoulder, taking in the moment and memorising it. The blonde looks so peaceful, so hers.

‘You know, I’ve been wanting this for so long.’ Regina begins, whispering. ‘I just… I’m not very good at loving people. I’m not good at trusting.’

The blonde pauses, looking into the Mayor’s eyes. ‘I’m scared too.’ She whispers back, but with a slight smile. ‘But I know you well. I know how you work. What makes you happy and what makes you tick.’ 

Regina just keeps listening intently. ‘I think we’re similar in that sense. We are both learning.’ Emma lets out a laugh. ‘We know it won’t always be perfect, we’ll argue like we always do. But honesty and communication, that’s all we need. There will be hard times, but I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t think I’d ever want this with someone, but I’m willing to try for you. It’s worth it.’

Emma moves over, snaking an arm around the brunette’s waist, comfortable and protective. ‘I’m going to try for you, Em. For us.’ Regina whispers, allowing her eyes to slide shut. 

Emma takes a moment to look at the brunette for a second longer before allowing her own eyes to close, happy smile on her face. They slip into a slumber, relaxed and happy.

When they wake up the next morning, wrapped up in each other’s arms, Emma has to take a moment to ensure that Regina is real. She looks at the sleeping woman beside her with love in her eyes. The parted lips, relaxed look on her face. Only she gets this Regina. No one else does. 

Hers.

She likes the sound of that.

My Regina.

She rolls it around her head and can’t wait to test it on her tongue.

‘Are you going to stare at me all morning?’

Emma grins, glad that she isn’t freaking out and panicking. 

‘If I want.’ 

Regina pops open an eye, taking in blonde curls and morning smiles. 

Quickly, she pulls her into a kiss. 

 

. . . 

 

After an enjoyable Sunday spent in bed, kissing and cuddling, getting to know each other, they are back to reality on Monday. 

Emma walks into the station with a smile. ‘Hey, Rubes.’

Ruby looks at Emma warily, wondering if anything is going to be said about the fair. She wasn’t sure what the blonde had been mouthing at her from the ride, but it had been  
angry. Now, she was smiling. 

‘Listen, I just wanted to say something.’ She starts, sitting at her desk. ‘Now, Regina and I are together. I wanted to tell you myself before you find out from someone else. I mean, it’s not official, but we’re seeing each other.’

Ruby finds herself nodding, a smile on her face, shocked. ‘I’m telling you because if it was you sending those presents to Regina, then you know, she’s taken. I wanted to make sure there’s no awkwardness between us.’ 

Emma looks so serious and Ruby is so wide eyed that she can’t help but laugh. ‘No, no. I don’t like Regina like that!’ She can’t help but laugh, watching the blonde let out a relieved sigh, carefully ignoring the comment about the gifts. ‘I’m happy for you, Em. Really, I am. We’ve all been waiting for this. You guys are perfect together. And anyway, I’m kind of seeing Belle.’

‘No way! Great!’ She smiles, genuinely. ‘I’m glad. That’s a good fit. I’m also glad you don’t want Regina, I was going to have to fight you if you tried anything.’ 

Despite the smile on her face, Ruby wouldn’t be shocked if she did.

Emma is smiling and humming all morning. 

She’s happy. Ruby is happy. The shift is nice. Totally worth it.

 

. . .

 

Belle finds that she quite likes Regina happy. 

They share a coffee at 11, laughing about the fair. They discuss Ruby and Belle’s budding relationship. Belle has missed this woman. When she got the job, she had no money,  
nowhere to stay, she was struggling. Regina had shown some compassion and helped her out. 

Initially, she felt as though she was in debt to her. But that all changed in time, and she’s not sure when, but she started caring about the woman and her happiness. She viewed her as a friend. Whilst their relationship grew and she understood more about the woman, she realised that there was a caring, lovely woman beneath her angry exterior. 

Sometimes she gets glimpses of happy Regina, but this is the first time she’s seen it like this. For this long. To this ferocity. 

She’s so happy for her. 

For a moment, she even feels guilty that no one had realised just how miserable she was before. 

Even happier when Emma Swan arrives with a coffee for Belle and lunch for Regina. 

‘Is she in, Belle?’ The brunette nods and waves her in. ‘Congratulations, by the way, lovely couple.’

Belle laughs, and with a blush she responds, ‘You too!’

The door falls shut behind her and blue eyes lock with hazel. ‘Hey babe. Brought some lunch.’ She puts the food on the desk and walks around to kiss Regina. 

‘Hey to you too.’ Regina melts into the kiss, then opens her lunch. ‘Thanks, Emma.’ The blonde smiles, her stomach tightening with happiness from the use of her first name.

‘I’m glad Ruby and Belle are together.’ Regina agrees. ‘I’m glad Ruby’s taken.’

Regina barks out a laugh, feeling a heat run throughout her body at Emma’s slight jealousy. ‘You know that I’m all yours and I only want you.’ 

She says it so casually that it doesn’t feel like two days since their first kiss. 

Emma supposes that it’s been coming for so long, years in fact, that it makes sense that they’re so close already. So much passion between them. 

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ The blonde hopes her cheeks aren’t too red. They’re both learning, it’s all new. Both women struggle to trust and love, but together, they will work on it.

‘Family meal tonight?’ Emma nods, loving their new dynamic. Loving their family. 

‘We also have an open day next week for a College. Henry wants to go.’

‘Let’s make a weekend of it, stay over there.’ Regina likes the suggestion. 

‘Yeah, great. We can discuss with him tonight.’

‘Together.’ Emma says with a smile. 

Together. A pair. A team. 

They’re finally happy. 

It’s only taken years.

Regina finds that happiness feels rather strange and she’s not used to it. It scares her. But Emma is there every step of the way, holding her hand and reassuring her. 

Emma is scared too. Happiness has never lasted. But Regina’s determined to show her that she’s not going anywhere. 

For the next few years, they face their demons together. 

They also share the burdens of daily life together, Emma the designated washer-upper, knowing that the Mayor loathes that task. 

They work. 

They argue constantly, love harder, make up ferociously and wouldn’t have it any other way.

The whole town knew about their relationship very quickly, especially when Emma can’t resist holding Regina’s hand when they’re walking around town and into Granny’s. 

Plus, word travels fast once one person knows. 

They both find that they don’t care.

Nobody was surprised anyway.

The wolrd only feels right when they are together. 

Emma has the best few months of her life. She knows that she can't live withouth Regina by her side, so she spend the next few months planning the perfect proposal.

She does it atop that Ferris Wheel. Grumpy stops them at the top, like last time, only now half of the town gather below them holding signs that read ‘Will You Marry Me?’ 

The band is singing their song; Fleetwood Mac – Songbird. 

Her parents are stood below, Mary Margaret tearing up and gripping onto David. 

Ruby and Belle are holding one another, looking up at the couple with a smile. 

Henry’s the first to start the clapping and cheering when Regina says ‘yes.’

Regina and Emma exit the Ferris Wheel, shaking and glowing. 

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> It would be lovely if you could leave feedback / kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Working on another one shot, if there's anything you want to see them let me know!
> 
> Little long but think it works better together, rather than in chapters!


End file.
